


Last Dance

by freckledhorse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Depressed Youngjae, Depression, Fluff, Guard Jackson, Guard Jaebum, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character(s), Prince Youngjae, Servant Bambam, Servant Jinyoung, Servant Yugyeom, Suicide Attempt, Youngjae in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledhorse/pseuds/freckledhorse
Summary: Youngjae is a prince who is wheelchair boundJaebum is a new guard in charge of 'baby sitting' that prince





	1. Wheelchair Bound

Im Jaebum, a guard who had been working for 7 years at a small almost non-existent castle had been scouted randomly by a servant from the Choi's to become one of their own. Jaebum didn't believe it at first, the Choi's literally ruled and controlled the area, but then the servant gave him a letter that was signed by the king himself.

They wanted Jaebum to guard their son, the prince, Youngjae. Jaebum was a bit sceptical at first due to never actually seeing the prince outside the castle before, but after being told about the immense amount of money he would be getting he agreed to the job.

And that's just a tiny introduction on how he ended up here now. Being pulled and pushed through all sorts of doors at 6:50am by a servant of the castle.

"-And this here is the kitchen." The stranger says to Jaebum as the two walked into the room. The stranger let Jaebum look around for a few seconds before continuing to their next destination.

"-Over this way you can find yourself a row of doors stretching from the eye can see. These are all the servant's bedchambers. There are names on the doors to show who's is who's. "The man looked at Jaebum with a smug sort of smile. "Of course though you don't get one here."

Jaebum arched an eyebrow 'where else would I be sleeping?'

The duo then proceeded up nearly 16 flights of stairs then down a large hallway until they reached a pair of vintage looking wooden doors.

Jaebums tour guide stopped at the doors and glanced at Jaebum.

"This is prince Youngjaes room. A servant or guards always comes in at 7:00am sharp to wake the prince up."

Jaebum sighed. Great. He was dealing with a brat who can't wake himself in the morning.

These are going to be some hard years of work.

The servant pushed the wooden doors open to reveal a large room. It was the second biggest in the castle, the first being the great hall. It had one giant gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling with diamonds in the shape of music notes dangling off it. Below was a sea of carpet that was a beautiful velvet red color with a golden border around it. In the middle of it all was a white king-sized bed with a giant lump under the blankets indicating someone was in it.

"Young prince, it's time to wake up now." The servant said as he walked up to the bed and shook the lump of blankets gently.

The giant lump let out a small groan and begun to squirm slowly.

Soon enough the covers were pulled down and the person was sitting up in an awkward position. It allowed Jaebum to finally see the guy he would be protecting for the next few years, and shit. Beautiful was an understatement. The guy looked like a Greek god. Aphrodite would be quaking in her boots if she saw him.

He had strawberry blonde hair that was dishevelled, adding to his cuteness and he had the most gorgeous honey brown eyes he had seen; and just to top it all off there was a small mole delicately placed by the angels themselves just under his left eye.

"Good morning Jinyoung...and friend?" The cute boy was now staring at him with his head tilted slightly in confusion. He never sees new faces in the castle.

"Youngjae- "The Jinyoung guy started. "-Meet Im Jaebum. He's going to be a guard here. To be more specific he's going to be your personal guard."

The prince gave Jaebum a polite smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." The boy then looked back to Jinyoung.

"It's good that we've another guard but what do you mean by my personal one? I thought all the guards were here to protect my family and I."

The raven haired male sat himself down on the mattress, sighing. He thought someone had already discussed this issue with the prince.

"Your father didn't tell you?"

The questioned seemed to confuse the boy even more as his features scrunched up slightly and he shook his head.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Jaebum here is going to be...well...how do I describe it...your babysitter? He's going to be with you 24/7 practically. He's going to tend to all your needs."

Jaebum and Youngjaes eyes widened slightly.

"What?" they both questioned in sync, unsure of whether they heard the man correctly.

Jaebum knew he was guarding the prince, but he didn't know there was going to be more to it than that.

He glanced over to the boy. The blond was looking down with a small frown, then he noticed Jaebum stare and forced himself to smile.

"Okay, but Jinyoung. Why now is father giving me a...b-babysitter?"

Jaebum crossed his arms, an unamused expression on his face. He wanted to know why too.

"It's because everyone here has their own important job to do but since you need assistance a lot your keeping them from doing their job efficiently. So your father hired the best guard he could find and decided that his job would be to only take care of you, nothing else."

"oh..." the prince muttered sadly.

Jinyoung ran a comforting hand through the prince's strawberry blonde locks. He understood why the younger would be upset but there's nothing he can do about it.

"Would you like me to help you into you chair one last time?"

The younger perked at that, his mood immediately lightening. "Yes please!" he grinned.

Okay. Now Jaebum was confused.

"Chair?" he questioned, wondering if he spaced out for a minute and missed out on some valuable information, because he does do that sometimes.

Jinyoung ignores the question, walking to a cupboard that was on the other side of the room. He watched as Jinyoung opened it, eyes widening when he saw the contents inside.

"I should buy you a knew one prince, it's starting to look a little old." The raven haired male said as he veered a silver wheel chair to the side of Youngjaes bed.

The younger shook his head.

"I can't replace it, it's my favorite. The most comfortable one I own. Plus i dont want you spending your money on me." The boy said as he threw off his blanket.

"I guess its fine as long as your happy." Jinyoung replied before walking back to Youngjaes side. The raven haired male slowly slipped his hands underneath the boys frail body, lifting him up bridal style and placing him gently on the soft cushioning of the wheel chair.

Jaebum let out a small 'oh' as the gears in his brain finally started to turn, the pieces of the puzzle finally fitting together. No wonder this guy needs so much help. He's wheelchair bound.


	2. The Job

Youngjae was a little anxious. No, change that. He was extremely anxious. There was going to be a random stranger looking after him 24/7 now. He understood the reasons of course.

He was a burden to everyone, including his father. There was nothing he could do by himself in a wheelchair, but the prince did wish that someone had consulted him about having a 'baby sitter' earlier.

Youngjae mustered up the best grin he could before looking at Jaebum.

"I hope you enjoy working here from now on. Has Jinyoung showed you around the castle? If not, I could."

"I already showed him around." Jinyoung replies, giving the prince a light rub of the shoulder.

Jaebum nods to that, his expression staying stoic.

"Yes...It's a beautiful palace sir."

The comment bought a genuine grin onto the youngers features.

"Yeah! That's all because of the servants. They are very hardworking and take great care of the place. Without them I wouldn't know what to do." The blonde chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly at the last bit.

It was true. Who knows where he would be today without the servants and guards he has now. They are all friendly to him and have all contributed in helping him recover from the incident. Well...kinda. Youngjae will never be over what happened to him but he thinks it's better if he puts on the act that's he okay so he doesn't burden anyone any more than he has been. Especially Jackson.

Youngjae makes sure to put on his best, most real act in front of Jackson.

Speaking of Jackson. Where was the guard? He was the one who usual woke him up in the mornings.

****

Knock!

****

Knock!

****

Knock!

****

The three all looked to the door watching as a blonde creaked it open, his hands holding a bunch of paper work, eyes glued to the words on the page, not noticing the stranger in the room.

"Prince, I'm sorry I'm late I was just informed tha-..." The blonde looked up from the paper, eyes landing immediately on the new face in front of him.

"Who the fuck is this? Get away from the prince!" Jackson growled making the stranger arch an eyebrow.

"No."

"You better move away before I make you." The blonde threatened, ready to chuck the papers out of his hands and punch the guy.

The latter scoffed, crossing his arms and looking at the other smugly.

"Trust me. You can't. "

Jackson stomped up to the man, gripping his collar, his free hand winding back ready to swing down at the guy's jaw, but before he could he was stopped by a soft voice.

His favourite voice.

"Jackson! It's okay! This is Jaebum."

The blonde released the grip of the male's shirt rather harshly, ignoring the others arrogant smirk before walking over to where Youngjae and Jinyoung were at.

Youngjae grabbed his hand, his thumb rubbing calming circles over it because he knew how angry the other could get.

"What is he doing here? And in your room. What if something happe- wait a minute. Did you say Jaebum?"

The strawberry blonde gave a small nod, staring up at his hyung with puppy eyes.

"This is the twat that's going to be looking after Youngjae?!" Jackson yelled, directing the question at Jinyoung.

Jaebums eyebrow twitched in irritation at the 'twat' bit.

"Yes that would be me." Jaebum muttered in an annoyed voice, getting a sharp glare from the latter. Youngjae noticed the atmosphere and before a fist fight could break loose he quickly interrupted.

"Jackson what was with all the paper work? Anything important for me?" He asked as he tightened the grip on Jacksons hand slightly, putting all of the guard's attention on him instead of Jaebum.

"It's...well...Prince would it be okay if you left Jinyoung...Jaebum and I for a few minutes? I need to talk to them"

A small 'oh' left Youngjae's lips, before he removed his hand from Jacksons, placing it on his wheels. Slowly he veered himself out of the room. Because of curiosity the blonde stuck close to the now shut doors, wanting to know what they were going to talk about.

Jackson rarely tells Youngjae to leave, so it must be urgent.

"What is it Jackson?" Jinyoung questioned.

"This is what the king gave me to give to this guy..." Jackson tutted, looking Jaebum up and down in a rather disrespectful manner.

Jaebum sighed before snatching the papers from the guard's hand, fed up with his attitude.

"Huh? What are these?" Jaebum looked up from the page.

"Is this a chore list?"

Jackson nodded. "These are just a few jobs that you'll do beside protecting Youngjae."

Jaebum eyes scanned the list and he begun to read each aloud.

 

'Wake up the Prince 7:00am sharp everyday'

 

'Place him into his wheelchair GENTLY'

 

'Change his clothes when he needs too.'

 

'Help him bath, he needs one every day before bed.'

 

'Help him when he needs to go to the bathroom'

 

'DON'T let him go on the balcony.'

 

That one confused Jaebum slightly but he continued on.

 

'Wheel him everywhere as much as you can, he's got a weak body so wheeling himself exhausts him easily'

 

'If you notice he's sitting in an awkward position, straighten him up, he wont tell you as that just how he is so make sure to be alert'

 

'DON'T EVER take him out of the castle grounds, he must always stay in'

 

Youngjae moved back from the door. He couldn't listen to anymore. His heart sank at the thought about how he would no longer have any sort of freedom.

It's not like he did before but this is different. He no longer had any privacy.

"I have to follow everything on this list?" Jaebum questioned getting a nod from both the people in the room.

"Of course. The King wrote it himself. Unless it's too much for you. If so I suggest you leave."

"Chill Jackson." Jinyoung hissed, nudging him with his elbow, getting an 'oof!' in response.

Jaebum shook his head.

"It's not too much for me, I can handle it perfectly fine." His sharp eyes glanced at the door. "It's the prince that might not be able to handle it."

Youngjaes ears perked at that, his head moving closer to the closed wooden doors to listen clearer, bumping it lightly in the process.

"What do you mean?" Jinyoung arched an eyebrow.

"Well not to put words in his mouth or anything but I don't think he would want me. Some stranger. To see him naked or to be with him 24/7 a day, every day. You know. Just for example." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Jinyoung and Jackson agreed but there was nothing that either could do about it.

"We know. But it's what the King wants. So it has to happen. Unfortunately, that means Youngjae doesn't get a say in things."

All three sighed before Jinyoung spoke up again.

"We should let the prince back in, he's been waiting outside long enough."

"Youngjae! You can come back in." Jackson called out in a sweet tone. Jaebum took note of the sudden attitude change, putting it at the back of his mind for future reference.

Soon enough Youngjae pushed the door open and started to wheel himself in.

His arms wobbled and were feeling heavy.

Jaebum immediately noticed this and moved to help wheel the other the rest of the way. It's his job now to do it anyway.

"Thankyou..." Youngjae smiled.

Jaebum gave him a quiet nod and looked back to Jinyoung.

"Jackson and I will leave you two now. Try get to know each other a little more." And with that he left, dragging a hesitant Jackson behind.

When Jaebum heard the door shut his sharp eyes moved to Youngjae.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop."

The youngers shoulders tensed before he looked away from the others hard stare.

"H-how did you know?..."

Jaebum raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've been introduced properly. I'm Im Jaebum. I've been hired as a guard here because of my high intelligence, great strength and quick observations. If I couldn't hear something as simple as a light bump on the door what kind of a guard would I be?"

The elder of the two smirked.

"Now. I've told you something about myself, care to do the same?"


	3. Meeting the others

Youngjae stared up at his new guard with questioning eyes. Not too sure what information he should share to the elder. Well the basics wouldn't hurt would it?

"I'm 20 years old...I'm the Prince of this kingdom as you already know. Ummm, I like to sing, danc-...I use to like to dance; and I love dogs. I've always wanted to own one but father won't allow me too."

The boy sighed, remembering the big argument he had with his father about it.

How the king thought that owning a dog would cause more problems in the kingdom and how Youngjae was unfit to take care of one. Which wasn't exactly a lie from the king.

"Anything else?" Jaebum queried.

Youngjae, not liking to talk about himself, shook his head and decided to change the subject.

"Let's stop here." He smiled kindly.

"Why don't I go introduce you to the rest of the staff at the palace. I'm sure they would be very excited to meet you."

The brunette scoffed.

"Yeah, as excited as that Jackson guy was?"

Youngjae shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

This guy was pretty quiet but when he spoke up he said some rather harsh things.

"I promise Jackson is a good person! He's just...very protective of me..." the boy trailed on unsure of how to explain it to Jaebum for him to understand. "Anyway, the rest are also really kind! Especially Yugyeom and BamBam! They read me stories at night when I can't fall asleep"

Youngjae grinned genuinely at the thought. He loved it when the YugBam duo would come up to his room and read him stories, sometime they would even make some off the top of their heads and Youngjae wouldn't be able to breathe because of how hard he would be laughing.

Jaebum just stared at the other, his expression staying as passive as usual.

"Let's go then" Youngjae chuckled awkwardly before he commenced to wheel himself out. He didn't make it very far though as he was stopped by Jaebum who had grabbed the handles of the wheelchair.

"This is my job now prince. Just point in the direction you want us to go."

Youngjae nodded obediently and begun to point the way.

Jaebum followed the directions and the two ended up in a huge dining hall. In the middle of the hall there was a long oak table that three people were already at it.

There was a tall male with blazing red hair dancing on top of the furniture while two others, one with dark brown hair and the one with white, were seated below and cheering for the one dancing.

They obviously didn't notice their presence so Jaebum decided to make it clear to them.

The elder cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of all three.

They were all looking at the guy with wide scared eyes but when then looked down at the prince their fear melted away.

"Youngjae!!" the red head shouted as he jumped off the table and ran over to the prince.

"You just missed it. I was practising my dance for the party tonight."

Youngjae chuckled "Don't worry I didn't miss much."

Yugyeom's eyes glance up at the man who had wheeled Youngjae in.

"And who may this be sir?"

"This is Im Jaebum. He's going to be my personal guard from now on."

The red head held out a hand and smiled.

"I'm Yugyeom, I'm one of the main servants here. I'm in charge of entertainment for parties. What you just saw was me practicing for one tonight. Not here though, it's at another castle."

"I wish I could come watch." Youngjae pouted. "Will you be back in time to read me another story?"

The younger nodded and ruffled his hyungs strawberry blonde locks, messing it up more.

"Of course prince! And don't worry about coming to watch, I'll give you a private dance when I come back."

Yugyeom got a light smack in the head by a shorter male with dark brown hair.

"You make it sound dirty, what would Jinyoung have to say?"

Yugyeom shrugged.

The brunette sighed before looking up at Jaebum.

"My names Mark. I am a guard here. I'm actually the eldest out these two knob heads."

"Don't call your boyfriend a knob head." The white haired boy retorted, walking up to the others. 

Mark rolled his eyes playfully.

"And this great wonder over here is BamBam. He's also one of the main servants, he's in charge of delivering messages, cleaning after parties and-"

"Dabbing!" The white haired boy yelled, running around the place with his hand swaying in the air.

Youngjae cracked up laughing while Jaebum was just wondering how the hell he ended up in this mess.

"For god's sake BamBam, what have I told you about making good impressions on people!"

Mark was ignored by the boy as he continued to run around, Yugyeom soon joining him thinking it would be fun.

"I'm sorry about those two." Mark apologised, a hand rubbing his temple.

Jaebum shook his head.

"No big deal. They made a nicer impression than the first guard I met."

"Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"He's a bit of a handful too...especially if he doesn't like you, so good luck with that."

Mark gave him an encouraging salute before chasing the two running maknaes to try and round them up.

Jaebum heaved a sigh and looked down at the prince with an eyebrow arched. "Is everyone here like that?" he said, not knowing if he could take any more of these loud people.

Youngjae giggled and watched with fondness the scene before him.

"No...but I wish there were more."

The whole day went by fast. Youngjae introduced Jaebum to everyone in the castle, except the king, they had lunch with a few of the guards and servants.

After lunch they all watched Yugyeom dance for a few hours but Youngjae didn't get to see it all as he had to go back to his room to do some paperwork.

The work wasn't finished until 7:00pm.

Youngjae placed his pen on the desk then stretched his arms out until he heard a satisfying crack. He then turned his chair a little to see Jaebum sitting on his bed watching him.

'Has he been watching me this entire time?' Youngjae thought, his cheeks going a slight red from embarrassment.

"I'm finished Jaebum."

"Okay."

There was a mist of awkward silence, Youngjae not really knowing what to say.

"Well-" Jaebum started, unable to endure the silence anymore. "I'm supposed to give you a bath before bed."

"Y-yeah...I know..." Youngjae feebly stuttered out, he was hoping the other would have forgotten about that order. He was too embarrassed; he didn't want the other to see his broken body. Not to mention how helpless it made him feel.

Jaebum noticed the others hesitance.

Quickly he looked around securing that the place was all clear so that no one could over hear him.

"How about that doesn't happen tonight."

Youngjaes eyes broadened. "W-what?"

Jaebum let out a small grunt of irritation.

"I mean. I don't want to give you a bath. We literally just met today and it's obviously you're uncomfortable around me. So how about you just go to sleep tonight without a bath. Then tomorrow I'll talk to Jinyoung. Ask him to give you one in the morning so you've freshened up. Does that sound okay?"

Youngjae couldn't believe his ears, he didn't expect those words but was so happen to hear them. This man was very brave to go against his father's orders even if it was something 'simple' as giving Youngjae a bath.

The boy nodded without any sort of reluctance.

"Thank you so much!"

"Shouldn't thank me just yet because after tomorrow on I won't have any other choice but to bath you."

Youngjae understood that but right now he didn't care.

"Now let's get you tucked in."

The guard walked over to the wheelchair leaning down until his face was merely inches away from Youngjaes.

Youngjae gulped.

"Put your arms around my neck."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

Youngjae wrapped his arms around the others neck. He then glanced down and watched as Jaebums arms slid underneath his bottom, though he couldn't feel them.

"1,2,3" Jaebum mumbled softly before lifting the boy up.

The way Jaebum held the prince made Youngjae look like a koala clinging to a tree. The elder then carried him to the king-sized mattress, placing him down as gently as he could. He then positioned boy in whatever he felt was the most comfortable then pulled the covers over until they covered his shoulders.

"Good night Prince."

"Good night...and Jaebum?"

"Yes?

"Just call me Youngjae."

Jaebum let out a huff before a smile tugged on his lips. It was small but sincere.

"Good night Youngjae. Have a good sleep."

"mmm...you too..." The boy murmured before closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

Jaebum slowly removed himself off the bed and looked around.

'Now where the hell am I supposed to sleep.' He thought before eyeing up a couch that was sat far against the wall of the room.

'guess that will do'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a boring chapter but don't worry, for in future chapters there will be a lot more interesting *grins evilly*


	4. Party Talk

Youngjae is startled awake by the sound of his bedroom doors being knocked harshly upon. He opened his weary eyes, looking around the room only to see Jaebum laying on the couch with an annoyed expression on his features. Youngjaes going to take a guess and say he's not a morning person.

He then looked back to the door, watching as a chirpy Jinyoung barged into the room with a silver breakfast cart that had plenty of prepared dishes and drinks on it.

"Good morning prince, sorry to wake you up so early but one of the chefs made you a special breakfast and I wanted you to have it before it got cold."

"Aww, please make sure to thank him for me." Youngjae grinned cutely, before attempting to sit himself up properly.

Jaebum walked over to the bed, quickly helping the younger in a position where his back wouldn't be strained. He then turned and tapped Jinyoung the shoulder to grab his attention.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Jinyoung arched an eyebrow but nodded, knowing that it must have something to do with Youngjae. The two exited the room for a few minutes. Jaebum explained to Jinyoung about the bath ordeal and what Youngjae and him talked about yesterday. Jinyoung placed a hand on his hip and sighed.

"I'm gonna agree to do it, but just for the record if the king found out about you disobeying his orders he will be pissed."

"Why would he be so mad? Shouldn't he want his son to be happy?"

"...He should but..."

"But?"

"He's overprotective. He doesn't want Youngjae getting hurt, so he's doing everything he can so the boy can never be harmed physically again. He has to be supervised by someone 24/7, he's never allowed to go outside the castle, he-"

"So basically he's trapped here."

"Unfortunately yes."

Jaebum groaned in frustration at that.

The two walked back into the room, Youngjae looking the them with his head tilted to the side, curious to know what they were talking about.

It wasn't until Jinyoung walked up to him with a soft motherly like smile when he started to understand what was going on.

"Hey Youngjae, did you want to have a bath now and then some breakfast after?"

Youngjae eyes brightened and he nodded with his signature sunshine grin.

As Jinyoung was getting him on his wheel chair he looked over to Jaebum and mouthed a 'thank you' before he exited to the bathroom with his Jinyoungie.

Jaebum meanwhile began to wonder around the room as he waited for the two to return.

The room was certainly something to behold.

Jaebum walked to the other side of the room and tugged back the extremely long shades, wanting to bring a little more sunlight into the room.

It's defiantly what he got as the whole wall wasn't actually a wall but instead glass; and just outside the glass was a balcony.

Jaebum was interested and wanted to go on the small balcony. He walked up the glass doors, pulling them. They wouldn't open.

"Locked?"

'Why would they be locked?'

His mind then flashed back to one of the jobs on his list.

'DON'T let Youngjae on the balcony.'

It made Jaebum wonder. Was this something to do with Youngjaes incident?

It didn't take long for the guard to shake off the thought as it wasn't really his business to think about such things. He walked back to the couch to have a nap.

The nap didn't last long, literally five minutes later and the duo returned.

"Youngjae-ah~ You're so cute! ~"

The prince giggled and gave his hyung a playful slap on his arm. "Stop teasing me Jinyoungie, go say that stuff to Yugyeom."

The latter blushed slightly and scoffed playfully. "That's what he's supposed to tell me."

"I'll order him to give you lots of kisses and compliments today then." Youngjae joked, eliciting a laugh from the elder.

Their little chat and Youngjaes loud giggles warmed Jaebums heart.

It also confused him so much, especially after hearing about the circumstances the prince was in.

Youngjae had no freedom.

He knows he has no freedom.

How could he smile and laugh knowing that? If that was the case for Jaebum he wouldn't know what to do. He would probably be a mess. He would try anything to get himself out.

Jaebum might not have said it yet, but he has a lot of respect for the prince.

  
-  


Two weeks passed by fast and you could say that Prince Youngjae and guard Jaebum had gotten closer immensely. Just a couple reasons for that was because of how many times he's needed Jaebum to bath and assistant him to the toilet. Yeah the toilet. As horrible as it sounds Youngjae can't go by himself.

He still remembers vividly how self-conscious he was the first time he needed Jaebum to help him. He was trembling like a leaf and struggled so much to tell the other he had to go. The prince was so lucky that Jaebum made no fuss over it, and even though he didn't say much through it, Youngjae could tell how hard the other was working to make sure that he wasn't uncomfortable. It helped but he still couldn't contain his tears once it was over. The feeling of embarrassment was too overwhelming.

It was times like those when Youngjae wanted to lock himself in his room so nobody would be able to see his broken body. He would feel like such a freak, like such a liability.

  
-  


It was lunchtime at the castle and at the moment Youngjae was at the dining hall trying to eat with his friends. Key word _trying. ___

____

Earlier today Youngjae was thinking that ever since his accident the whole group haven't been together in the same room, he also wanted to discuss something, so he decided to invite everyone for lunch and reunite his friendship group.

____

He was regretting it.

____

Everyone was silent as they nibbled on the beautiful assortment of foods in front of them. He didn't understand why there was so much tension in the air, he thought everyone was all good with each other.

____

Jackson was sitting next to Youngjae with his arms crossed, glaring at the person who was sitting on the other side. Jaebum.

____

Jaebum was looking back with a bored expression. He didn't care if Jackson didn't like him, he could sleep peacefully knowing that. But he did care that he was wasting his time down here instead of doing something productive.

____

"Something wrong with my face?" Jaebum retorted in reply to the burning glare he was getting.

____

Just as the blonde was about to say something he felt the end of his sleeve being tugged on. He looked to the side to Youngjae holding his sleeve with the cutest pout on his features. This made Jacksons anger melt away ever so slightly.

____

"Please don't fight today." Youngjae mumbled. He had noticed how ever since Jaebum came, Jackson has been more temperamental than usual.

____

The guard removed the boys hand from his shirt and instead cupped it in his own, squeezing slightly, using the soft touch as a sort of stress reliever.

____

"Fine...I promise I won't..." He grumbled before looking at his plate, his other hand using his fork to poke at his food.

____

It made Youngjae smile to know he was being listened too.

____

"Good, good. Now everyone I was thinking about doing something." He announced.

____

The prince got all the servants/guards attention from those words.

____

"What are you thinking of doing?" Mark questioned.

____

"I was thinking we should have a party!" he grinned excitedly.

____

"A party?" Jinyoung asked with worry laced in his words.

____

Youngjae noticed how the others didn't sound too fond of the idea. He looked down at his lap and nodded shyly.

____

"W-Well, it's just...My birthday is in two months and I've never had a party before. I was thinking of having a big one and invite the citizens or people from other kingdoms to join- "

____

Jackson let go of the prince's hand, furrowing his eyebrows.

____

"That's very dangerous, what if someone tries to hurt you at the party."

____

"They won't." Youngjae said like it was certain, shaking his head lightly.

____

"And how do you know that?"

____

"Because it will be my birthday, silly. No one will try to hurt me on my birthday." Youngjae grinned but Jackson and a few others just face palmed at the naivety.

____

"Even if that's your reason I don't think the King will allow you too."

____

"I-I know that he won't be too fond of the idea but I'm going to talk to him about it. I don't know when but I will. I will convince him somehow. It's going to be great. I can already see it now. Everyone will be singing happily, I will get to dance with the citizens and talk to new peop-"

____

"Sir, you can't dance. "Jinyoung interrupted bluntly.

____

Youngjaes bright expression fell into one of a dejected puppy. 'oh yeah...' he thought. Damn he hated when people hit him with his reality.

____

"...I-I was just joking...haha silly me..." he mumbled, faking a small laugh and playing off the sadness he felt from the latter's remark.

____

"Anyway Youngjae" Jackson started "I don't think you should try with this."

____

"And whys that?" Jaebum spoke up, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

____

All eyes were on Jaebum now. Everyone had their jaws dropped in shock. Not expecting the latter to defend the prince.

____

"The kid wants a birthday party. Let's help him get one. I don't see any problem with it."

____

"You might not but we all do. We can't have Youngjae hurt. He's the prince." Jackson snapped.

____

"He's a prince? Then why don't you all start treating him like one. Princes are supposed to get spoilt because of their rank. They are supposed to give the orders not be given them." Jaebum argued, fed up with the others, because it seemed like none of Youngjaes 'friends' actually wanted to make him happy.

____

"If you haven't notice, Youngjae doesn't ask for anything. There is so much he should ask for but he doesn't. So let's just do this for him."

____

The room went quiet. Silence lingering like it had been earlier.

____

Everyone was stumped for words. Especially Youngjae. This was the first time someone had spoken up for him like that; and it made him feel so happy.

____

Yugyeom broke the silence first. "He's right. Let give Youngjae a party. I'll provide the entertainment."

____

"I'll send out invitations!" BamBam said excitedly.

____

"I'll do as a I usually do and provide security." Mark sighed.

____

Jackson looked at his fellow co-workers in utter frustration. He didn't understand how everyone could agree to it. Youngjae could get hurt! He couldn't just sit back and watch Youngjae get hurt again.

____

The blond slammed his hands on the table and stood up abruptly. He was so irritated.

____

He felt Youngjae tug at his shirt again which usual calmed him but right now he was seething with anger. He ripped his arm away from the others frail grip and walked out of the room.

____

"Jackson..." Youngjae mumbled watching as his friend walked away.

____

Jaebum sighed. Mark was right, that Jackson guy was a handful.

____

The guard stood up and made his way over behind Youngjae, placing a hand on his shoulder.

____

"Don't worry Youngjae. He'll come around. How about now we go up to your room and practice what you should say to the King to convince him?" He said, smiling softly down at the prince.

____

The smile was very comforting to Youngjae.

____

"Okay."

____


	5. The King

Youngjae was a nervous wreck when Jaebum told him they were going to see the king today.

The two have been practicing for a week now. Yes, a week.

It's sound like too much and it is, but they didn't have much of a choice. The King was busy and couldn't talk to Youngjae, his own son, until today.

Youngjae was fine with waiting as it was something he was used to, while Jaebum on the other hand was frustrated unable to understand how someone could put their own son on hold for a week.

"How are you feeling Jaebum?" The blonde questioned, looking up at the male who was wheeling him through the hallway.

Jaebum arched an eyebrow, giving the younger a quick glance. "Me? Shouldn't I be asking you that? But I guess I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm actually really nervous." The boy mumbled, rubbing his sweaty palm on his lap.

"Just do as you practised and I'm sure the king will allow you to have your party." The guard said, glancing down at the Younger who was staring off into space.

"I'll do my best..."

The two came to a stop when they reached huge doors with 4 guards lining up in front of them.

"Good morning."Youngjae smiled politely at the guards.

They gave an acknowledging nod in return and slowly opened the door for the two to enter.

'Wow...' was the only word that came to Jaebums mind as he looked inside the room. It was so much bigger than Youngjaes and the dining hall combined. Not to mention it was literally just space with a few pieces of expensive furniture placed in it.

Jaebum wheeled Youngjae over to the large desk with small details encrypted in it that was sitting at the far back. Behind the desk was a thrown with a man, Jaebum presumed was the King, sitting on it.

When the man noticed Youngjae a huge smile came onto his features.

"Son. It's good to see you. We haven't talked in a while. 2 weeks maybe?"

"2 months..." Youngjae mumbled under his breathe, though no one heard him.

"Anyway, what is it you wanted to come talk to me about?" The brunette asked, leaning back into the red velvet cushion of his throne.

Youngjae took a deep breath in to calm his nerves. He then glanced at Jaebum for reassurance then back to the King.

"Well, you see father. As you already know my birthday is coming up in a couple of months, and I don't want to be selfish or anything but I really want to celebrate it this year with a party."

The man nodded.

"No worries. I don't know why you came to ask me about that you could have done it without asking me."

Excitement filled Youngjaes body. He didn't expect his father to agree so easily.

"Really?! W-well okay! I'll go ask BamBam to send out the invitations an-"

"Wait. What do you mean invitations?" The King asked with a frown.

Youngjae looked at his father with a confused expression.

"For the party? I want to invite people from other kingdoms and even maybe the citizens-"

"No you won't" his father said sternly, cutting the boy off.

"What I meant Youngjae, was that you could have a party with the servants and guards here. No way will I let you invite other people to the castle.

"But father-"

"No 'buts' Youngjae. It's stupid that you would even suggest such a thing in my presence. Now leave"

The boy fell silent. He had to bite down on his bottom lip that was quivering to keep himself from crying.

"Okay..." he mumbled.

"No. I think we'll stay a little longer." Jaebum stated, his chin slightly pushed out from all the anger he was containing.

"Excuse me?"

Jaebum walked past Youngjae and placed his hands on the king's desk, glaring daggers at the man in front.

"I said we're staying. I'm not leaving until we make a deal and let Youngjae have the party he wants."

The king stood up abruptly.

"You want a deal? Fine. I'll allow the party. But this is the only one he'll ever get. It's the only thing he'll ever get again. After this I don't want him to ask for anything else and I want no complaints either."

"What? But that's not fucking fair-"

"Deal!" Youngjae interrupted.

The two looked back at Youngjae. Jaebum with a shocked expression and the king with a smug one.

"Good." The King muttered. "Now I want both of you to leave. Oh and Jaebum. If you ever give me that kind of attitude again I will fire you and send you to prison. I'm your king and you will respect me."

Jaebum clenched his teeth before walking back to Youngjae and veering the boy out of the room.

 

 

"What the hell Youngjae? Why would you agree to that shit? You do understand that after the party you will no longer get to ask him for anything again? Your gonna remain here for the rest of your life doing the same boring routines over and over again!"

Jaebums scolded the Younger who was at the moment sitting on the bed, twiddling his thumbs.

"It's okay." Youngjae said, smiling softly at the other. "At least I get to have a party. I'm really happy Jaebum."

"How can you be happy?"

Youngjae eyes broadened, not expecting the question. His gaze wondered to his lap and he smiled sadly as he thought about it.

"...."

The boy remained quiet and just as Jaebum was going to repeat the question a sudden knock on the door interrupted the two.

"Yo, Youngjae~ I sent out the invites and already half of them have responded with 'yes they can go'" a happy BamBam grinned, entering the room with Mark by his side.

"That great!" Youngjae chirped.

"Yeah it is, but I'm still having trouble convincing Jackson to come."

Jaebum shook his head, placing a hand on his hip.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow about it...for now let's all just go to sleep. I'm tired and I need a good sleep."

The three nodded.

BamBam and Mark left. Jaebum tucked Youngjae in then went to the couch to get ready for sleep.

Youngjae, for the first time just noticed the Guard was sleeping on the couch and it irked him to see Jaebum not in a proper bed.

"Jaebum?"

"Yeah Youngjae?"

"Why have you been sleeping on the couch? Did father order you too?"

Jaebum shook his head and shrugged.

"He didn't order me too, I just...well I don't know. No one really told me where I would be sleeping so I kinda just picked the couch."

This elicited a small laugh from the blonde.

Something Youngjae noticed over the weeks was that Jaebum wasn't as scary as he seemed. Sometimes, like now, he was a little dorky.

"Why don't you join me? I've got enough room." Youngjae offered.

Jaebum was unsure, was that even allowed? For a guard to be in the same bed as the prince? The king would probably have his head if he found out.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea..."

"Come on. It's not like I will kick you in your sleep or anything."


	6. Coming To An Agreement

"Jaebum?"

 

 

"Jaebum?~"

 

 

"Wake up Jaebummie~"

 

 

The guard groaned as he slowly came out of his sleep.

His eyebrows furrowing slightly when he felt something warm pressed against his chest.

Slowly he opened his eyes, tensing when he saw that he was bear hugging the one and only prince Youngjae.

Quickly Jaebum removed his arms from the younger, sat himself up and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, flustered by his own actions.

Youngjae just giggled before giving the other the brightest of grins.

"It's okay Jaebummie I liked it. I wasn't calling your name because of that i was calling it because it's 7:00am and we have to wake up."

The guard looked to his watch. His eyes broadening immediately.

"shit you're right!"

Quickly Jaebum jumped off the bed and ran to the closet, pulling out the first two pieces of clothing he could find; which was a white blouse with detailed lace that bordered the hem and black jeans.

He went back to the prince.

"We better hurry up or we're gonna be late and I'm gonna have Jackson on my case about it for the rest of the day." The ravenette grumbled.

Jaebum pulled off Youngjaes nightgown, throwing it over his shoulder, then he started to slip the black jeans on the boys' pale legs while Youngjae put on his shirt.

This sort of thing used to be very scary when Youngjae was first with Jaebum but after getting to know the male over the weeks he's become really comfortable around him.

Dare he say it, he's more comfortable around Jaebum than any other person in the kingdom.

"Thank you Jaebummie!" The strawberry blonde chirped.

Jaebum was gonna say 'please don't call me that' but instead he just smiled. If it was Youngjae calling him that then he was fine with it.

Once the boy was dressed Jaebum put him in his wheelchair and brought him to the dining hall were breakfast was being served.

A loud, annoyed sigh escaped his lips when he spotted a certain blonde glaring his way.

"Your late."

"Piss off Jackson. We're only a few minutes late."

"A few minutes?! You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"An hour ago?! 6:30? But I was told to wake Youngjae up at 7:00 every day and bring him here at 7:30"

"That was my fault Jackson." Youngjae said, poking his small hand up to get the guards attention.

"I forgot all about it and didn't tell Jaebum that were meeting here earlier than usual."

Jackson rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't get mad at the prince.

"It's okay Youngjae. But don't do it again." He said the last sentence while looking at Jaebum.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. "Why are we meeting so early anyway?"

Jackson shrugged.

"Jinyoung told us to meet here. I don't know why though."

"It's about the party" Youngjae grinned, but that only made the other blonde frown.

"If that's the case then I'm leaving."

"But why?" Youngjae asked, pouting.

"I told you before Youngjae. I don't like this idea."

"but-"

"There is no 'buts'. Even if the King did agree, I'm not going to be a part of it. I refuse to see you get hurt again."

Jackson saw the sad frown on the youngers face but looked away. He hated to see the prince sad but he hated him being hurt a lot more.

He turned away and was about to walk out until a hand gripped his wrist.

"Fuck-"

"I think you and I need to have a talk." A furious Jaebum snarled.

Jackson, being a little intimidated by this Jaebum nodded hesitantly.

They left Youngjae with BamBam, Mark, Yugyeom and Jinyoung; and walked to a place more private.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jaebum yelled, shoving Jackson into the wall. Hard.

Jackson slid down the wall, glaring up at Jaebum. He got himself back onto his feet, swinging his arm until his fist collided with Jaebum stomach, winding the male.

"My problem?! What's wrong with not wanting Youngjae to get hurt? Huh?!-"

A surprise knee to the torso cut Jackson off. He fell back onto the cold floor, one hand clutching the aching area.

"You're hurting him more if you don't come!" Jaebum growled.

"Don't you see? The kid fucking loves you, you're like an older brother to him! Even if he does have this party I know for a fact that if you're not there he's going to be devastated. And I don't fuckin want that!"

"..."

Jacksons glare softened slightly at the words.

For the first time since Jaebum came to the castle Jackson was genuinely listening to the other. Though the words 'you're like an older brother to him' really struck a chord.

"Why do you even care?" Jackson muttered.

"It's my job to." Jaebum retorted, coming up with the lie rather quickly, unsure himself why he cared so much.

He never cared this much for the people he was protecting in his last job. They were nice and all but Jaebum wouldn't say he was 'attached'. He was just doing his job and making sure they stayed safe. As long as they were never physically hurt then all was well.

But with Youngjae it was different. Jaebum wanted to make sure he was protected physically but also mentally. That the kid was happy. That the kid felt cared for.

He defiantly couldn't deny that he had a huge soft spot for Youngjae and it was only Youngjae who made him feel this way.

"So. Will you come?" Jaebum asked, kneeling down to Jackson and offering him a hand.

Jackson looked at the hand. He then released a sigh before grabbing it and stood up with the help of Jaebum.

"Fine...I'll come...but someone better be with him the entire night."

"I promise he won't leave my side."

 

 

The two came back to the dining hall. Jackson told Youngjae about his change of mind and Youngjae was ecstatic, telling the blonde to lean down so he could give him a big hug.

 

The meeting they had was about the party but nothing too important it was just sorting out stuff like catering, decorations, the rest of the invitations, security, etc.

 

 

 

The day flew by quick and Jaebum and Youngjae was back in the bedroom lying next to each. They weren't sleeping but instead just talking, getting more information about it each other.

"Yeah and then Jackson wouldn't let me lick the spoon because it was too hot. That was a sad day." Youngjae giggled, Jaebum also chucking from the story.

"Hes way too overprotective of you." Jaebum said earning a nod from the other.

"Yeah...but he has his reasons." Youngjae mumbled, his smile forming into a frown, eyes wondering away from Jaebum.

"Are those reasons anything to do with your accident?"

Youngjae nodded.

"Yeah..." The strawberry blonde looked back up at Jaebum. "Has anyone told you what happened to me?"

Jaebum shook his head.

"It's none of my business to know."

"Aren't you curious? You could have asked anyone here and they probably would have told you."

The ravenette then nodded.

"Of course I am curious. But I want you to be the person who tells me, not anyone else. And if you're not comfortable with telling me that's fine too."

Youngjae felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Why did this man make him feel so secure?

The younger then used his hands to help move himself closer to Jaebum, the guard saw what the younger was trying to do and so he helped by pulling the prince to his chest, smiling gently when he saw the blonde snuggle into him.

"I wanna tell you Jaebum...I think you deserve to know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is going slow but i promise it'll get more exciting!


	7. Life Sentence

"I wanna tell you...you deserve to know"

 

Jaebum ran his fingers the youngers strawberry locks comfortingly.

"Well if you want to talk I'll listen." He said in a caring tone.

Youngjae nodded before he stated to tell his story.

"You see. When I could walk my favourite things to do was dance and explore. Just like now I wasn't allowed outside the castle but it didn't stop me. I would always find my way out. One night when I was out of the castle on one of my adventures I met someone."

Youngjae smiled into Jaebum chest at the memory.

"His name was Joo-han. He was really kind and sweet. We stayed up together the night just chatting about random things while lying under the stars. After that night we continued to meet. I would always sneak out at 11:00pm and meet him at our spot. He was my best friend."

The smile on Youngjae face faded. "Or that's what I thought he was anyway."

"One night I asked him if he wanted to come to the castle to hang out instead of outside where it was cold. He agreed. So we went. I introduced him to Jackson because I knew Jackson would be happy I made a friend, and he was. Back then Jackson was not at all over protective. He was the most chilled, laid back guy you could fine."

Jaebum nodded even though he couldn't imagine Jackson as being a laid back guy.

"What happened? Everything sounds so good" Jaebum questioned.

"It was, until I..."

"You?"

"I caught him."

"Caught him?"

"It was earlier in the morning and still very dark, the only sort of light was the moon. I think it was about 2:00am? A noise woke me up. I opened my eyes and I saw him in the corner of my room. He was holding a knife. I kept asking what he was doing? Why was he there? Because he never came without me knowing. But he didn't say anything. He just kept creeping closer. I got off the bed. I began to scream for help but help was too late. He grabbed me and plunged the knife in my back severing the lower part of my spine."

Jaebum felt Youngjae tremble in his embrace. He wasn't crying but the memory still scared him.

"There was so much blood Jaebum. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. My throat was horse and I couldn't scream either. I thought I was going to die."

"How did you get away?"

"Jackson came barging in and immediately shot Joo-han through the head. I thought I was very lucky. If Jackson came a minute later the guy would have killed me."

"Do know his motive for doing such a sick thing?"

Youngjae nodded.

"I didn't know the reason until later though. Apparently Joo-Hans father used to work here as a guard. He worked down at the dungeon but one day was killed by a prisoner there. Joo-Han blamed it on the King not having a good enough prison system and was set on avenging for his father."

"...wow..."

Jaebum was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Youngjae obviously understood this as he continued to talk.

"Jacksons personality really changed after that day. He blamed himself for the entire thing saying things like 'it's all my fault, I should have kicked him out when he first came'. But everyone knows it not his fault. It was all mine. I was dumb and stupid. Joo-Han and I both got what we deserved. A sentence to death and a sentence to a life time without legs."

'Personally I rather be dead.' Youngjae thought but didn't say aloud.

The boy remained quiet in Jaebums embrace for a while, letting all that information sink in.

"Can I ask you another question prince? Or would you like to sleep now?"

"Go ahead."

"The balcony-"

Youngjae tensed, having a rough idea of what the other was going to ask.

"Why aren't you allowed to go on it? I'm going to be truthful and say that I thought you fell off and that's what caused you to have no function of your legs, but obviously that's not the case-"

"I-It's nothing serious, my father thinks it's dangerous for me to out there so he locked it. That's all."

Jaebum arched an eyebrow, he could tell that the younger was lying.

"Am I allowed to have the truth? If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but I don't particularly like lairs."

Youngjae buried his head further into the others chest.

"I don't want to say it to you...I don't think I can bring myself to tell anyone...if you want to know, go ask Jackson. Him and father are the only ones who know. C-Can we go to sleep now?"

Jaebum was curious but he wasn't going to push the boy. He'll speak to Jackson another time about it.

For now, he wanted to calm the younger male he was holding.

"Of course. Sleep well Youngjae-ah." He cooed, rubbing the youngers back comfortingly until the prince fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very long but at least you know why hes in a wheelchair


	8. Dance

It had been exactly two months since Youngjae had confessed to Jaebum about his incident and now today is the big day. The 17th of September. Youngjaes birthday.

At the moment everyone was rushing in and out, left to right, up and down, no one was having a break, yet no one minded either. Each and everyone of the servants know how excited their prince is for this and knows how much he deserves it.

 

 

"BamBam, Mark! A little to the left. "Jackson told as he watched the Thai and American boys carry a long table into the party hall.

"Aye Aye sir!" BamBam yelled back as the two placed the table down, a small grunt leaving both their mouths." Geez that things heavy..." the silver haired boy muttered as he stretched out his back.

"Well now that you two have done that, start bringing some chairs in." Jackson said as he ticked off the checklist that was in his hands.

"Okay. So we got the table. Caterings coming an hour before the party starts-" he muttered to himself as he walked around the room in circles "-entertainment is all sorted and- Youngjae? What are doing?!"

The blonde said as he saw the prince in the corner of the room, blowing up white balloons and handing them to Jaebum to tie them up.

The Prince noticed Jacksons attention was on him and smiled innocently.

"I'm helping!"

"But it's your birthday, you shouldn't be doing any work."

Youngjae let out a soft giggle and shook his head.

"It's just balloons Jackson, nothing to extravagant." The strawberry blonde said as he grabbed a finished balloon from Jaebum and playfully tapped it into Jacksons face.

The latter sighed but had a smile on his lips. Why was the prince so cute?

"Okay, but when you're done start getting ready. People are gonna start coming at 4:30pm even though the actual party starts at 7:00pm."

"Why are they coming so early?" Jaebum questioned as grabbed another blown up balloon from Youngjae and tied it up.

"Only one or two people outside of the castle has ever seen the prince. The rest have no clue what he looks like. I doubt they even know he's in a wheelchair. So they're probably just very curious to see him."

The last bit made Youngjae slightly nervous. He hoped they wouldn't think of him differently after knowing he's handicapped.

"Wow..." Jaebum mumbled.

"Yeah, but they're also coming early for security reasons too. Everyone is going to be thoroughly checked to make sure no one is carrying any sort of weapons etc."

Youngjae and Jaebum both nodded, understanding that reason.

"Well I better get back at it." Jackson said before leaving.

 

 

 

 

An hour passed, the balloons were done and it was now time for Youngjae to get ready.

Jaebum wheeled Youngjae into the bedroom before opening another door, revealing a small bathroom. Jaebum let go of the wheelchair handles and walked over to the large white tub on the side, turning a knob and began filling it up with warm water and soap.

Once the tub was filled he walked back over to Youngjae, helping to remove the boy's clothes and then chucking the dirty materials into the wash basket that was in the corner of the room.

"Do you think tonight will end up going well? I want everyone to have a good time." The strawberry blonde muttered, as he began to fiddle with his fingers.

Jaebum let out a soft chuckle before hoisting the boy up and gently placing his heavy body into the clear water.

"You're always thinking of others before yourself, you know that right? And yes. I'm sure tonight will be great. Now stop worrying." The guard then kneeled down on the tiled floor, crossing his arms, putting them on the edge of the bath, his chin resting on them. He stared at the prince with admiring eyes.

"I haven't said this yet." The raven haired man started, as his left hand pulled out a small velvet blue case from his pocket. "-and since we've been really busy today this will probably be the only time I can give this to you.

Youngjae arched an eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

"Happy Birthday." Jaebum smiled as he placed the small case into the prince's hand that had a few soap bubbles attached to his skin.

"J-Jaebum..." The boy was speechless. He wasn't expecting this at all.

The biggest, happiest smile formed on the youngers lips and Jaebum thought that it was so bright it could probably compete against the sun itself.

The boy opened the blue case and (if it was possible) his smile grew wider when he saw the contents. Inside was a small silver ring engraved with the words;

'Ars longa, vita brevis'

"It means art is long, Life is short...but you know that already. I was told by Jinyoung that it was your favourite quote."

Youngjae let out a soft chuckle as his admired the ring.

"Here." Jaebum said as he reached out and grabbed the ring. He then gestured for Youngjae to give him his hand. Slowly the guard slipped the ring onto the prince's finger. It was a perfect fit. Like it belonged there.

"Thank you so much Jaebum. This means a lot to me."

Jaebum just smiled, gave an acknowledging nod then stood up. He grabbed a towel then walked over to Youngjae.

"Let's get you dried and changed. Then you can go show off the ring to everyone."

 

 

 

 

 

It was now 7:00pm and the party was starting.

Youngjae had just finished greeting the last person and was now being brought into the party hall by Jaebum.

The strawberry blonde's eyes widened at the sight. It was packed. There were people sitting and chatting, others were dancing like crazy.

There was a small stage set up in one of the corners where the music was playing and Yugyeom was freestyle dancing.

BamBam was scaring a few women by dabbing near them.

Mark was trying to pry BamBam away with the help of Jinyoung and Jackson was standing near the food, sneaking in some quiche a few mouthfuls at a time when he didn't think any one was looking.

Everyone seemed like they were having a great time and that pleased Youngjae.

3 hours passed and the party was still going good.

Youngjae and Jaebum were seated close to the small stage that was inside, watching as a drunk Mark and Jinyoung were doing a strip show. Yugyeom and BamBam was cheering so loud in the crowd and by this time Jackson was still by the food table, but instead of eating food he was dancing the waltz with one of the empty plates. It was very amusing.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" Jaebum asked the other.

"Sure, just water please."

Jaebum nodded and left the prince.

Youngjae, while waiting for the other to return, continued to watch Mark and Jinyoung. He did for 2 minutes before a particular song came on. It was a slow romantic love song.

The boy turned his chair around to look at the dance floor. He watched as many couples began to move onto the wooden floor and start swaying to the music.

Oh how he longed to do that again. To dance. He missed it so much.

Without realising it, his smile that he'd been wearing all day soured into a sad frown. He was so focused on the dancing that he didn't even notice Jaebum returning back with his water.

Jaebum opened his mouth to say something but then he noticed the others attention directed elsewhere.

The elder placed the glass down then walked in front of Youngjae.

"Would you like to dance?" Jaebum asked.

The younger sighed sadly.

"I wish I could...but I can't...because of my legs..."

Jaebum smiled, shaking his head lightly.

"No. It's because you haven't found the right partner yet."

The elder leaned down, picking the boy up out of the chair bridal style, the younger letting out a surprised squeal in the process.

"Now. Put your arms around my neck and we'll go for a spin or two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hope this chapter wasn't to boring for ya XP I tried to make it really fluffy)


	9. Hyuk

Jaebum carried the boy to the middle of the dance floor, getting a few stares from others in the process. Jaebum didn't notice though, as all his attention was on Youngjae and Youngjae only.

"You ready?" Jaebum asked, smiling down at the younger boy in his arms.

The prince nodded.

"Good."

Jaebum then began to sway slowly along to the rhythm of the music and whenever the timing was right the guard would twirl, eliciting the happiest of giggles from the prince.

Geez he could listen to that noise all day, it was music to his ears.

Youngjae kept a tight grip on Jaebum and comfortably rested his head on the others shoulder as they continued to spin around. He shut his eyes and hummed along to the music as they continued to 'dance'.

"Jaebum..." the boy softly spoke. "You make so me so happy."

This comment took Jaebum by surprise, his cheeks heating up so slightly.

The guard stared down at the Youngjaes face, taking in his blissed expression. He was beautiful.

Slowly and without even realising it his eyes moved down to linger on the others plump pink lips that were in front of him.

They looked so soft to Jaebum. So...kissable.

Why did he have this strong urge for Youngjae? He never had these sort of feelings when it came to anyone else so why? Was it because he felt attraction to the others looks? No. It was way more than that and Jaebum knew it.

It was his kind personality. His optimistic attitude. The way his eyes would smile whenever he would laugh. It was his strong character, how even though so many people would bring him down because of his handicap he would still remain positive. It was how he would always think of others before himself and how he prefers other people's happiness over his own.

Jaebum could go on and on about all the good things about the prince but that would take all day. To make things short Jaebum had recently learned that hes fallen in love with Youngjae.

Jaebum leaned forward, his lips nearing Youngjaes.

'You can do it Jaebum' he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to close the gap the sound of doors abruptly opening interrupted him.

Youngjaes eyelids flung opened and he looked towards the sound, completely unaware of what Jaebum was about to do.

His eyes widened as he saw a familiar man dressed neatly in expensive silks and had two guards by his side.

"Hyuk..." The blonde whispered, in a small intimidated voice.

Jaebum arched an eyebrow and just as he was about to speak he saw Jackson storming up to the 'stranger'.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from Youngjae."

The other looked unfazed from the yelling and smirked.

"I was invited. So I came."

Everyone then turned to look at BamBam who gave a small 'whoops' in reply to the stares as he was the one who sent out all the invitations.

"Well, invited or not I want you out of here!"

While Jackson was bickering with this Hyuk fella Youngjae politely asked Jaebum to put him back in his chair and wheel him over to the two.

Jaebum reluctantly followed the prince's orders, not liking how anxious the boy looked right now and wheeled him over.

"Do you know how upset Youngjae was after you did that shit to him?! Now I suggest you leave before I whoop your as-"

"It's okay Jackson." The strawberry blonde muttered softly. "He was invited here so it would be unfair to kick him out."

"But-"

"No buts Jackson. Leave." The prince said a little firmer, which surprised the latter and Jaebum.

The blonde guard clenched his fist and stormed away.

"Jaebum. Can you please leave me alone to talk to Hyuk in private? Maybe go after Jackson." The boy asked while smiling sadly.

Jaebum was hesitant but did as he was told.

He let go of the wheelchair handles and followed Jackson.

 

 

The guard was in another room that was completely empty, punching the wall in frustration.

"Oi stop that. Your gonna hurt yourself." Jaebum said as he walked closer the guard. That was when he noticed the others expression. It was sheer anger on his face. Jaebum was taken back slightly. He'd never seen the other so mad.

"What's wrong? What's got you so fired up?"

"That prick! That what's wrong! He needs to stay the fuck away from Youngjae." He growled as he hit the wall again, his knuckles beginning to bleed.

Jaebum grabbed the others wrist to restrain him from hurting himself even more.

"Why what did he do?"

"It's a long fucking story."

"I have time."

Jackson stopped trying to hit the wall and looked at Jaebum. He thought for a minute before nodding.

"Fine I'll tell you. But You can't tell anyone else. Only the King and I know."

Jaebum nodded.

"Well. That guy Hyuk, he was arranged to marry Youngjae before his incident. Only the King, Youngjae and I knew about this. No other servant or guard did. It was all a secret. He would come over all the time to talk to Youngjae. The prince fell for him so hard so quickly. He loved Hyuk and he thought Hyuk loved him just as much. But that wasn't the case."

"After Youngjaes incident the boy was in pieces. He was struggling with living his new life in the wheelchair. He was having such a hard time and was battling with himself mentally. I called Hyuk to come over and cheer the prince up. But he did the complete opposite. In fact, he was the last blow. He sent Youngjae over the edge. Hyuk broke up with Youngjae. When Youngjae asked why the guy replied with 'How am I supposed to be with you if we can't have sex? You probably can't even get 'it' up'. Fucking horny bastard never loved Youngjae."

Jaebum gritted his teeth. How could anyone do that to someone as pure as Youngjae?

"After that Youngjae refused to do anything. He wanted to stay in bed and do nothing all day. I would continue to ask how he was feeling and all he would say was that he felt nothing. He was like that for a week, emotionless. Not at all Youngjae. Then on one random day I walked into his room...and he wasn't in his bed anymore..." Jackson began tearing up a little at the memory.

"He was on the balcony. He was gonna kill himself Jaebum. You've seen how low the fencing around the balcony is. All he had to was lean over a little more." Jacksons lips quivered and wiped his sniffling nose on his sleeve. "If I didn't come at the exact time I did...he would have done it."

Jaebum rubbed the others back comfortingly, not knowing what to say. It made sense now though. Why Youngjae wasn't allowed on the balcony. Why Youngjae didn't want to tell him the reason he wasn't allowed on it.

"How did you get him to come back to you?" Jaebum asked.

"I had to run and forcefully pull him away from the edge...He was slapping my chest and screaming at me to let him go. But how could I? I love Youngjae. I can't even imagine my life without him in it." Jackson muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Jaebum nodded. He understands that completely because he too can't imagine his life without Youngjae anymore. He doesn't even want to remember how it was before he met the prince.

"Come on Jackson. Let go check on our Prince. Make sure he's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I haven't re read over this so if theres mistakes I apologise


	10. Future Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I haven't actually said it but Hyuk is a wealthy prince in this as well.)

"Hyuk you've travelled far to get here. Why?" Youngjae asked, his hand nervously rubbing his arm.

"What? Can't I wish my Youngjae a Happy Birthday?"

The prince looked away from the other stare and shook his head. He knew that defiantly was not the reason. He's not an idiot.

"J-just tell me what you came here for then leave me alone."

"Fine. Your father and I have been talking. Once again he wants us to marry."

Youngjaes head snapped up.

"W-what?! Why?!"

"Because if we marry it will help him, your kingdom and mine financial wise."

Youngjae shook his head. No. His father wouldn't do something like that. He knew how much this guy hurt Youngjae in the past. Would he seriously take away more of Youngjaes happiness just for some extra unnecessary cash?

"No way am I doing this."

"Aw Youngjae, stop being so selfish. You don't have a choice anyway though."

Youngjae shook his head. He wasn't being selfish...was he?

The blonde shyly twiddled his fingers.

"Why are you on board with this? You're the one that originally broke the arranged marriage off first. You said you didn't want me because we can't...you know..."

"Have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Well I've been thinking about a lot of things." The other smirked smugly. "Marrying you will get me richer. It will help my own kingdom and I'll have a trophy 'wife'. Plus, I can still fuck you. You still have a hole that I can put 'it' in."

Youngjaes eyes broadened in horror.

"N-No I don't want that."

The other let out a low chuckle.

"What would you do about it? Run away? Kick me? There's nothing you could do." the male mocked.

"But-"

"Not to be 'that person' but wouldn't that be classified as rape?" A seething Jaebum said as he walked over to the two with an equally angry Jackson on his tail.

Youngjae saw the raven haired male and immediately felt so relieved. As soon as Jaebum was next to him Youngjae grabbed his hand, in need of some sort of comfort and Jaebum let him.

Hyuk rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. It not like the king will give a shit about it. As long as he has his money he's happy." The man said before turning around and beginning to walk out. Just before he left he looked back at the prince. "I'll see you later Youngjae." He winked before exiting with his two guards.

Even though there were hundreds of people in the room Youngjae felt like he couldn't hear anything.

"J-Jaebum?"

The older looked down at the now very pale looking prince.

"Can you take me to my room? I think I'm going to be sick."

 

 

The boy had finished vomiting in the toilet and was now tucked into his own bed. Jaebum slid himself under the covers and immediately Youngjae clung onto him.

"Hey Youngjae..." the guard whispered.

"..."

No response.

"Youngjae-ah~"

"..."

Once again he got no response. But who could blame him. He's been put through a lot today. Jaebum gave up trying to get the younger to talk to him for now and decided they should sleep.

"Goodnight Jae. Have a good sleep."

Again Youngjae didn't reply but instead just nuzzled his head further into Jaebums chest.

 

 

 

Jaebum woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of sobbing and the feeling of fresh tears soaking through his shirt.

"Youngjae?" He whispered.

He felt the other tense, probably not expecting him to be awake.

"..."

When Jaebum didn't get an answer he moved his hand to the others head and gentle ran his fingers through the strawberry blonde locks.

"JaeJae...I know you don't want to, but talk to me...please..."

The others sobbing died down and now Jaebum could only hear the sound of his ragged breathing and sniffles.

"I-I..." the boy stuttered before breaking down into tears again.

Jaebums never seen him the cry like this before, and it really hurt. The guards rubbed the others back softly.

"Shhh it's okay, take it slow..." he whispered comfortingly.

"I-I want to leave Jaebum." He stammered. "I don't want to be here anymore; I want to go far away."

The boy looked up, Jaebums heart clenching when he saw those doe eyes glazed over with so much sadness.

"Is that selfish of me?" he questioned, his soft voice wavering.

Jaebum frowned and pulled the prince into a tight soothing embrace.

"Of course not. Don't even think that. Your saying what anyone in your position would be thinking."

"Jaebum?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish I could run away with you..."

"Me?"

The prince nodded.

"You're the only one who's ever made me feel so happy...so loved. I don't know what I've done to deserve you?"

Jaebums eyebrows furrowed

"Youngjae." He said a little stern. "You underestimate yourself so fucking much."

The younger looked away from Jaebums stare and shook his head shyly in doubt.

"Youngjae." Jaebum said again, his hand tilting the prince's chin so the boy could look back at him. He wanted Youngjae to see the sincerity in his eyes.

"If anything, no one here deserves you, I don't deserve you. Your too good for anyone."

The hand on Youngjaes chin slowly moved up to cup his cheek, Jaebums thumb gently caressing the boys soft skin.

The guard then leaned down, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Youngjaes, resting it there comfortably.

"You're so beautiful... _everything_ about you is beautiful..." he whispered.

A small smile tugged on the youngers lips, his cheeks turning a rosy pink from the comment.

"Thank you Jaebum..." he said softly as his closed his eyes.

Jaebums mind was going through circles because this was the perfect moment. The perfect moment to confess how he feels to Youngjae. For so long he's had these strong feelings for the prince and he's wanted to tell him for so long but always chickened out when a good opportunity would rise.

'Come on Jaebum. It's just three words.' He thought to himself.

"Youngjae...I love you."

. 

. 

. 

Silence.

Jaebum began to feel nervous. He opened his eyes worriedly, only to let out a sigh of relief when he realised the other was already fast asleep.

"Well...I guess I'll save it for another time." He chuckled quietly before kissing Youngjaes forehead then falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much Angst. This was supposed to be a really fluffy story with hardly any XDD lol but there's still heaps of angst to come.
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ what did you think of the chapter? Hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> I love you all!


	11. Scared

**Three days later**

"Servants, I expect you guys to have the entire palace cleaned and looking spotless, and Youngjae, I expect you be looking your best, after all today is going to be the day Hyuk starts living with us."

"Father, I don't want him living with us. I don't want to marry him. Please cancel it."

The King furrowed his eyebrows.

"Youngjae." He said in a stern voice. "We made a deal remember?"

Youngjae looked down in shame and nodded.

"Tell me Youngjae. What was the deal?"

"Because I had the party I'm not allowed to ask you for anything else."

"Yes. Now stop being selfish and just obey your father."

The prince nodded.

"Good boy. Now- "the king said changing the subject "Since you and Hyuk are going to married soon you and him will be sleeping in the same bed."

Youngjae eyes widened. "B-but what about Jaebum?"

The king glared at Youngjae.

"What do you mean 'what about Jaebum'?"

The strawberry blonde let out an awkward chuckle, forgetting that no servant or guard was allowed to sleep in the same bed as him.

"I-it's just...because we have no other rooms Jaebum has been sleeping on my couch. So where will he go?"

The man shrugged.

"He just has to share with Jackson or Yugyeom, no big deal."

"Can't he stay there?" The blonde questioned, scared of being left alone with Hyuk.

The king scoffed.

"Of course not."

While the two were talking intently, a very frustrated Jaebum was standing next to the wheelchair bound boy, fist balled and jaw jutted out slightly, struggling so much to not make a snarky remark to the king. He had been warned by everyone, and I mean everyone including Youngjae, that if he said something disrespectful to the king one more time he would defiantly be fired. No one (except the king probably) wanted that and Jaebum knew that Youngjae most certainly didn't need the only person he truly trusts here to disappear on him. It was so frustrating though. He wanted to do more than just talk back to the king, he wanted to punch the fucker right where the sun doesn't shine.

DING DONG!

The loud deep sound chimed throughout the palace, signalling the guards were letting someone enter. It made the king stop his conversation with Youngjae.

"He's here already? Well you know what that means Youngjae. Go down and welcome your future husband."

Youngjae cringed at that word 'husband' but still did as he was told and politely asked Jaebum to take him down stairs to see Hyuk. Jaebum nodded and brought the boy downstairs. Hyuk was by the entrance of the palace with his guards close to his sides waiting for the blonde.

"It's good to see you Youngjae." The man said with a smirk, walking up to the boy before kneeling down on one leg, grabbing the boys hand and pressing a kiss onto the pale skin.

Youngjae retracted his hand quickly, not liking the others touch.

"G-good to see you too...please come inside..."

Youngjae already had a gut feeling that he was not gonna enjoy living with Hyuk and that gut feeling was correct.

The first night with Hyuk was horrible. Hyuk would be spooning close to Youngjae, his large hand grabbing the boy's thigh and groping him every now and again. Even though Youngjae couldn't feel the touch of his filthy hands roaming all over him he wanted it to stop. What hurt Youngjae the most was that he had no Jaebum to help protect him at night anymore. The guard was now sleeping in Jacksons room.

The nights after didn't get any better, in fact they got worse. There was more touching, more sensual whispering in his ear. Youngjae was getting so sleep deprived not wanting to risk closing his eyes and then opening them to see Hyuk taking advantage of his feeble body. It was his worst nightmare. It kept reminding him over and over again how defenceless he was. How powerless he was to everyone.

Tonight Youngjae couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted, no, he needed to have a good sleep and the only way he could do that was if he was snuggled in Jaebums safe embrace.

 

-

Knock! 

knock! 

knock!

 

"nggh.... Jackson get the door" a tired Jaebum grumbled, pulling the blanket over his face.

"Hell no. You're in my room you obey my rules, now you go answer it." Jackson muttered, hugging his pillow tighter.

Jaebum with no other choice sighed before getting out of the bed and opening his door. He arched an eyebrow as he saw no one in front of him.

'The hell? I didn't think BamBam and Yugyeom would be doing knock and run this late at night. They're gonna get it tomorrow.'

Just as the guard was about to shut the door a soft voice caught his attention.

"Jaebum..."

Jaebum looked down and then jumped back in fright. It was the prince.

The younger was on the ground, lying on his belly, his chin had a cut across it and his elbows looked bruised.

"Youngjae?!" He whispered shouted. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I didn't want to stay with Hyuk...So I crawled out of bed...more like fell actually..." the boy chuckled awkwardly.

'That explains the cut and the bruises' Jaebum thought.

"I wanted to sleep with you so I crawled over here. Is that okay?"

The guard knelt down, gently picking the prince up and walking into the room, placing his on his bed.

"Youngjae?" Jackson questioned, getting out of bed and walking over to the two.

"What has that bastard done to you- I'm gonna kill him."

The prince shook his head.

"Don't worry Jackson I fell out of bed that's why I have the cut."

"I wasn't referring to the cut Youngjae. If you. Someone who loves everyone did all this just to get away from him then he must have done something bad to you."

Jaebum nodded in agreement as he began to tuck the boy under the soft sheets.

"I agree with Jackson. What did he do Youngjae?"

"I can't sleep because of him."

"Why?"

"I can't feel it when he does but he's always touching me. My legs...my...other areas... I don't want to fall asleep because I'm scared he's going to do something and when I wake up I will have no idea that's he done it."

Both Jacksons and Jaebums expressions turned dark.

"That fucker." Jackson growled. "I'm gonna kill him."

"How long has this been going on?" Jaebum questioned Youngjae.

"Since the first night he stayed here."

"That's almost three weeks Youngjae! Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier?!"

Jaebum didn't mean to raise his voice but he was so angry.

"B-because I know it won't change anything..." The boy stuttered. "Even if my father knew what he's doing he won't do anything about it and I can't do anything about it...now can we go to sleep? I'm tired and I wanna sleep with Jaebummie."

The elders both let out a sigh.

Jackson went back to his bed while Jaebum slid under the covers next to the prince. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into his chest. God he missed the feeling of Youngjae in his arms.

The three then fell fast asleep, unknowing of the consequences they were going to face the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy chapter XD Hope you weren't to disappointed with it (it's a bit rushed and i haven't been bothered to re-read over it to check for spelling mistakes)
> 
> and guess what 
> 
> 2 more chapters until its finished (thats my plan at least!)


	12. Imprisonment

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

Jackson, Jaebum and Youngjae all sat up, startled from the loud yell.

All the colour in Youngjaes face drained as he saw who was at the door. It was the king, Hyuk and some of the guards, including Mark who had a guilty expression on his features even though he knew what was going to happen next was not his fault. Crap they saw him and Jaebum sleeping together.

"F-father, I swear this isn't what it looks like-"

"Shut up Youngjae."

Pissed off with how the man was talking to his son, a furious Jaebum got off the bed and walked towards the king.

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"I can talk to him however I want. I'm the king and he's my son.

Jaebums lips pressed into a thin line, his eyebrow knitting together, just staring at the man in front of him with so much disgust.

"You're not a king. You're pathetic." He growled, putting more empathises on the last word to get his point across.

The entire palace went silent.

All were shocked.

No one had even had the balls to confront the king. But Jaebum just went ahead and did it.

The older man arched an eyebrow.

"Pathetic am I? Fine. You're fired, I want you gone immediately. You are banned from seeing Youngjae again. Now Hyuk, go collect Youngjae and leave."

The smug brunette made his way past the king and Jb, shoving Jaebum with his shoulder by 'accident' then moving to the paling prince.

"Let's go Youngjae-ah~"

"N-No..." The boy stuttered, scurrying back as much as he could, avoiding contact with the scary man.

Hyuk clicked his tongue in annoyance, snatching Youngjaes wrist and repeat what he said more sternly. "Let's go Youngjae."

"Don't touch him!" Jaebum yelled as he rushed back to Youngjae, grabbing Hyuk's shoulder and forcefully pulling him back. 

Jackson, also not wanting the other to touch his prince got off the bed and grabbed Hyuk's arms, pulling them harshly behind his back.

Wrong move. From both of them.

"GUARDS!" The king shouted. "Seize both Jaebum and Jackson. Throw them in the prison for high treason and for touching the prince. They are sentenced there for 20 years."

"No! You can't!" Youngjae cried, holding the back of Jaebum shirt tightly.

"Treason?! The fuck?! We didn't do high treason-" Before Jackson could say anymore, Mark had swiftly grabbed him by the neck and roughly pushed him to the ground, forcing Jackson to let go of Hyuk, the brunette then pressed his knee into the blondes back whispering a quiet 'Sorry Jackson.'

Another guard walked over to Jaebum. He tried pulling him away but Youngjaes grip on his shirt was a strong one. The guard grabbed Youngjaes wrist, ripping it off the man's shirt making Youngjaes screams louder.

The guard then did on Jaebum what Mark had done to Jackson, but more rough, ignoring the shrieks from the prince to let Jaebum go.

The desperate boy used his hands to push himself off the bed, not caring about the hard impact with the concrete ground and began army crawling towards the guard who was now taking Jaebum away.

"Stop!"

He yelled as tears streamed down his face. "You can't take them away! Please! Please! Please!" He begged helplessly, watching with a blurry sight as they left the room. No, he can't lose the only people who make him the happiest, the safest, the people he can't live without.

"Ha." Hyuk chuckled, walking mocking to the boy who was still crawling, even though Jackson and Jaebum were now out of sight.

The man put his foot on Youngjaes hand, stepping on it hard.

"Ah!" the boy whimpered, halting his movements.

"Silly JaeJae. Whats the point in trying, you won't be able to get them back. I thought I've told you this or do you need to be reminded again."

The man got on his knees, leaning down close to the boy's ear.

"You're weak Youngjae. You're helpless. You're broken." He spat "Which means you can't do anything except sit in a chair and look pretty...and you know what? That's all you're going to be doing for the rest of your long, yet miserable life."

The man then pressed a kiss to Youngjaes ear before standing up and exiting the room, leaving a sobbing Youngjae alone.

 

 

 

 

"Mark!" Jackson yelled as he was thrown into a prison cell, Jaebum being thrown into the same one. "You can't do this! Youngjaes not safe with that Hyuk around. He needs me...but as much as I hate admitting it he needs Jaebum more! Let us out!"

Mark shook his head as he locked the cell.

"I'm sorry Jackson. These are the king's orders. I can't do anything unless I want to end up in your position." 

"But Youngjae...didn't you hear him? He was so upset. I've never seen him like that before..."

"I haven't either..." Mark sighed sadly. He really did feel guilty about imprisoning his friends and more so about contributing to what made the prince so upset but there was nothing he could do.

"Can Youngjae visit us down here?" Jaebum questioned, speaking up for the first time since being here.

Jackson shook his head before Mark could.

"It's a rule that Youngjae is never allowed in here. It's a pretty traumatising place, not to mention dangerous."

Jaebum clenched his teeth, kicking the wall.

"Fuck!" he yelled, in pain and frustration. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He yelled some more before sliding down to the ground, putting his head in his hands. He's never go see his sunshine again.

"Youngjae..."

 

 

 

 

 

"Youngjae-ah~ You have to eat your food. You haven't eaten all day." A motherly Jinyoung cooed as he brought a spoon of soup to the prince's mouth. The two were in his bedroom, on his bed.

The prince tiredly moved his head to the side.

"I'm not hungry..." he muttered in a voice barely audible to Jinyoung.

"I know but you've been saying that all day. You have to eat something."

Youngjaes expression wasn't readable. He was just looking off in the distance groggily.

"No thank you. I'm...I'm just gonna sleep now."

"Youngjae, it's 2:00 in the afternoon."

The boy didn't respond. He just laid himself down and closed his eyes.

Jinyoung sighed with a frown. He put the bowl of soup on the counter and moved closer to Youngjae, running his fingers through the boy's hair, caressing through his messy, oily strawberry blonde locks. This usually would elicit a giggle from the prince but instead he got cold silence.

Jinyoung heard what happened today. He understood why the boy would be upset. His favourite people had just been ripped from him in an instant. The boy didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Youngjae...I understand that your feeling sad but-" Jinyoung was interrupted by the other shaking his head.

"Youngjae? What do you mean?"

"I don't feel sad..." he mumbled.

Jinyoung rubbed the boys back comfortingly, "what do you feel then."

"I don't feel anything."

 

 

 

 

Three weeks had past and Youngjae was still in that zombie like state. He had no appetite, he was tired all the time, he never smiled or cried, he never had any sort of emotion on his face. It was just blank. The boy never talked anymore. He was always in bed with his door locked or in Jinyoungs room. He rarely showered and that was only because he was forced to by Jinyoung.

Where was Hyuk? Well he had some urgent business he needed to take care of at a different castle so he's been there for these past weeks, which no one was complaining about.

Because of Youngjaes strange behaviour Jinyoung decided he wanted to hold a meeting, but only with the people who were closest with Youngjae.

Jinyoung just finished explaining why he brought everyone here today.

"Did you guys notice this behavior as well?"

BamBam and Yugyeom nodded.

"He won't let us read him stories anymore..." a dejected, pouting Yugyeom said.

"Yeah! and whenever I dab or tell bad jokes to him he doesn't even fake a laugh like he used to. He just ignores me."

"It too dark here! We need our sunshine back." Yugyeom said, slamming his fist dramatically on the table.

Mark nodded sadly.

"He hasn't even spoken to me. He doesn't even look me in the eyes anymore. It's like i don't exist to him."

"You were the one who put Jaebum and Jackson in the cells."

"It wasn't my fault! I was just doing my job!"

Jinyoung put his arms up defensively.

"I'm not saying it is. I completely understand and would have done the same thing if I were in your position, it's just probably why Youngjae is ignoring you the most."

Mark sighed.

"I know...and I hate it..."

"I also miss Jackson...and Jaebum..." BamBam mumbled "Even if they are two very strange hyungs I miss their funny banters with each other...and how they always made Youngjae laugh the hardest."

"Same." Yugyeom agreed, leaning over and resting his head on Jinyoung shoulder. "It's so quiet and lonely without the whole gang together..."

A small chuckled left BamBams lips as he thought of something.

"What is it Bam?"

"...I was just thinking that since Jaebum came we 've all gotten closer. Us 7 are like a family now."

"It's not 'like' a family. We are a family." Jinyoung smiled warmly.

"I agree." Mark said.

"How are we gonna reunite this family is the question though." Yugyeom sighed.

"...I don't know..." the rest uttered in sync.


	13. The World

Youngjae was in his bedroom. Sitting in front of the doors to the balcony, looking through the glass, and watching the beautiful scene of the rising sun.

At times like these he would close his eyes and imagine a soft breeze caressing his cheek, like it used to when he had legs and would escape to the outdoors.

He would imagine that he was in an entire new place. No guards. No servants. Just him and Jaebum. He would visualise himself with working legs, dancing through the tall, green grass with the other until they got tired, and would collapse on top of one another. He was so happy in his mind.

But then Youngjae opens his eyes, the vision disappears like a puff of smoke, and he's back to the hell he calls reality. No legs. No happiness. No Jaebum.

"Youngjae?" A voice, that belonged to non-other than Yugyeom, called out, as he entered through the large wooden doors.

The prince ignored the servant, like he usually does, and continued to stare out into the distance. Hoping the other would just leave.

He loved Yugyeom, but these past weeks he'd been feeling extremely under the weather, and just wants to be alone all the time. Then when he realises how poorly he's been treating everyone, his mental state worsens, and he feel like the worst person in the world.

Yugyeom walked up to his prince, kneeling down, so he was face to face with the pale boy. The younger placed a hand on the others thigh, giving it a gentle rub.

"Hey, buddy." He said in a soft tone "Let me take you out of your room. We could go to the castle library. We can have cookies and tea while BamBam and I read you a story? Like old times. How does that sound?"

When he didn't get a response from the prince Yugyeom sighed. The red head knew he wasn't going to get the other talking, but it still was worth a go.

Slowly the younger stood up, grabbing the handles of Youngjae wheelchair and veering him out the room, to the library where Bambam already was. The boy was seated on a large bean bag, with a tray on cookies and tea by his side.

The white haired boy spotted the two and gave them a wave.

For the first time in a while Youngjaes eyes brightened. No, it wasn't because of the cookies, or the tea. What got his attention was a key that was poking out from BamBams pocket. A key that he knew opened a particular door.

Youngjae needed that key.

The strawberry blonde looked up to Yugyeom.

"Can I sit next to BamBam?" He asked, throat horse from not speaking for so long.

A grin painted on the youngers features, thinking that he was finally getting somewhere with his hyung. When in reality, that defiantly was not the case.

"Of course Jae! Gimme a sec."

The taller picked Youngjae up, gently placing him in the same beanbag beside BamBam, who also was smiling.

"What story did you want us to read, prince?"

"My favourite please."

"'Flowers In The Attic' it is then."

 

 

-

 

 

"Mark?"

"What is it now Jackson?"

"Can you pleasssse let me out? Just for a minute or two. Let me just say hi to Youngjae, or give him a hug or something."

"How many times have I told you Jackson? No."

"Whyyyyyyyyy?" The blonde whined, making the brunette roll his eyes in annoyance.

"You know why. I can get into serious trouble."

"Don't you care for him at all."

Marks eyes broadened, that comment bringing him on edge. The guard kicked the prison bars, a loud Bang! echoing through the area, making Jackson take a few steps back in fear.

"Of course I fucking care! Don't even think that I don't! He's like a little brother to me, and he's like an older brother to BamBam. We've all been doing our best to make the boy happy."

"And is he?"

"Of course he's not." The brunette sighed.

"And I would love to let you guys out to go cheer him up, but I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry."

Jackson nodded in understanding.

"I know you're sorry...but it's just so frustrating..."

The blonde turned around and walked over to Jaebum who was sitting in the corner of the cell. He gave the other a small nudge with his foot.

"You've been awfully quiet. What are you thinking about?" Jackson questioned.

Jaebum shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just thinking of how I'm gonna get Youngjae to run away with me once I escape from the cell."

"Pardon?" Jackson and Mark asked, not sure whether they heard the other correctly.

"Wherever I go I want Youngjae by my side. So even if it means I have to 'kidnap' him I'm gonna do it. I'll make sure there's not a day where he's sad, and that he gets to travel the world like he's longed to do."

"..." Jackson was unsure of how to respond to that. He loved Youngjae. He wanted to be the one to save him. To make him happy. But he couldn't, or at least not at much as Jaebum could.

The ex-guard ran his fingers through his locks, as he continued to think.

If Jaebum ran away with Youngjae he was for sure never going to see the boy again. But if it meant that Youngjae would never stop smiling then it's something he could live with.

"I'll help you leave with Youngjae then." He muttered with a sad smile tugging on his lips.

Jaebum looked up with a shocked expression, and slowly he stood up. He noticed the sad look on the others face. Jaebum placed a hand on the others shoulder.

"Jackson."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to come too."

"What?"

"Not just you. I want Mark too. And Yugyeom, and BamBam, and Jinyoung. Us seven can do so much, plus. I know a place we can go, that will defiantly let us stay."

Jackson let out a huff.

"And where's that?"

A smirked tugged on Jaebums lips.

"JYP castle."

Jacksons eyes widened, shaking his head furiously.

"Are you an idiot?! That so far away!"

"And?"

"Well! Um!" Jackson couldn't think of any good excuses. "How are we gonna get there? Or better yet convince everyone to join us on this mission of yours?"

"We'll figure that out later. For now, I just wanna know whether you and Mark are in."

"I'm in." Mark said with certainty. "But we better plan this out a few days before we do something. Like I said on a number of occasions, I don't wanna get into serious trouble and be caught."

Jaebum nodded then looked to Jackson.

"How about you?"

Jackson let out a soft, tired chuckled.

"Someone's got to watch over you guys and make sure none of you do anything stupid. Plus-" Jackson said as he flexed his arm. "These guns will make sure no one gets hurt during our journey."

Jaebum just smiled and nodded.

"Let's begin planning then, and Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Go tell the others about running away. Not Youngjae though. I want to be the one to tell him."

The brunette nodded before leaving the dungeon.

 

 

-

 

 

Bambam yawned, cuddling the prince, as Yugyeom finished the last page of the book.

"The end." The red head muttered, also feeling a little sleepy.

"Well there's the whole day gone." Bambam chuckled.

"But it was worth it." Yugyeom grinned, standing up out of the beanbag and slotting the book back where it originally came from.

"Yeah..." Youngjae mumbled. "Yuggie...BamBam...can you take me up to my room please."

The two nodded.

They both helped the prince back into his chair, wheeling him up to his room.

"Did you want us to tuck you in bed, prince?"

The strawberry blonde shook his head.

"No thank you. I think I'll stay up for a bit longer."

The two nodded and began to leave but was stopped when a soft voice called back to them.

"Yugyeom. BamBam."

The two servants looked back to their prince, who had the smallest smile on his features, yet the saddest eyes they've ever seen.

"You guys have helped me through thick and thin these past years. I just want to tell you how much I appreciate you, you deserve so much more credit that you get. I love you Yugyeom. I love you BamBam."

The two were stunned by this sudden outburst. Wondering where the sudden confessions came from.

"We love you too Youngjae." The tallest one said, while the smaller one nodded.

"Now make sure you go to sleep early, I'll read you the 'Petals on the Wind' book tomorrow."

Youngjae didn't say anything, he just gave them a small nod before watching the two walk out the door. Once the footsteps outside faded away silent tears began to run down his face.

The boy wheeled himself over to the door, locking it.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, knowing full well no one could hear him.

"but there's no tomorrow for me..."

Slowly he pulled out the key that he had stolen from BamBam, clutching onto it tightly.

 

 

-

 

 

"Hey Bammie?"

"Yeah Yugie."

"I don't feel right."

BamBam arched a brown at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we left the room I've had a bad feeling deep within my stomach."

"You got gas?"

Yugyeom shook his head.

"No Bammie. I have a bad feeling about Youngjae. He hasn't spoken to us for weeks and now he's suddenly telling us how much he loves us. Doesn't that sound a little off?"

"True...maybe we should go check on him."

Yugyeom nodded.

The two walked, well, more like ran, back to the doors of Youngjaes room. Yugyeom grabbed the handle, twisting it.

"It locked?!" he said in panic.

"What? Youngjae never locks the door?"

The colour on both their faces melted away.

"Youngjae! Open the door please!"

"..."

The two began freaking out when they didn't get a reply.

"BamBam, you have a master key right? One that can open any door?"

"Yeah it's just-", the boy began self-searching himself. "What? I always have it here?"

"Please tell me you have it on you." Yugyeom groaned in frustration.

BamBam shook his head. Then he remembered something.

"Fuck. I think Youngjae has it."

"What do you mean?!"

"He was cuddling me the entire time you were reading the book. He must have grabbed it when I dozed off through one of the chapters."

They both face palmed.

"Go inform Mark! Now!" Yugyeom yelled, right now thinking of all the worst case scenarios.

BamBam did as he told and sprinted away to the dungeon were Mark was bound to be.

 

 

-

 

 

"So? You like dogs?"

"I guess. I prefer cats though."

Mark nodded awkwardly.

"Mark stop trying to make small talk with Jaebum. You're really bad at it." Jackson sighed.

"Well sorry for trying to make conversation-"

"Mark! Mark! Mark!"

Jackson and Jaebum rushed to bars of the cell to see who was yelling so desperately.

"BamBam? Babe what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

The boys bottom lip quivered.

"It's Youngjae!"

"What about him?!" Jaebum questioned, getting worried.

"He locked his bedroom door. He has the master key. Something bad is going to happen. I just know it."

Jackson cussed all types of swears.

"Mark let me out now." Jaebum said in a firm, protective like voice.

The dark brunette did as he told, not caring anymore about the kings' orders.

As soon as the cell was opened Jaebum ran as fast as could out, yelling-

"We run away from this place tonight! Get everyone and their things! I'll handle Youngjae."

Jaebum went to the kitchen. Why? Because he hid a spare key for Youngjaes room there. He wished he was strong enough to be able to break down the doors, but they're huge and the wood is heavy, he would probably break his foot trying.

Once he grabbed the key from its hiding spot he sprinted up to the room.

He unlocked the large doors with shaky hands and opened it. He then entered, eyes widening when he spotted Youngjae on the balcony.

"Youngjae!" he shouted, running over, but unfortunately unable to enter, because those glass doors that allowed entrance to the balcony were locked, and the only one who had the key for them was Youngjae. Jaebum felt sick when he realised the boy had planned this out.

"Youngjae!" he shouted once again, twisting, tugging and pulling on the door knob, praying for a miracle to let it open.

"Get your ass back here Youngjae!"

The strawberry blonde looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly when he saw Jaebum. He then shook his head.

"No."

"Choi Youngjae! Get back here!"

The boy frowned, looking away from the other.

"No!" the boy shouted, startling Jaebum a little.

"Youngjae. Why are you doing this? You're stronger than this."

The boy shook his head.

"No I'm not!" he yelled back, tears dribbling down his pale cheeks.

"Don't you understand Jaebum? I'm broken!"

The ex-guard furrowed his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I'm literally half a prince! I can't even go to the toilet without needing assistance. Do you understand how embarrassing that is, how fucking pathetic that is?! I'm a prince. Im supposed to be helping my kingdom. But how the hell am I supposed to help the kingdom when I can't even help myself!"

"Youngjae-"

"That's not all though!" he shouted, finally releasing what he's been keeping bottled up deep down. "My dad cares more about money than my happiness! I will never be able to go outside ever again, and I have to marry a guy that wants to rape me, he comes back tomorrow to stay with us for good. I can't handle that...I just can't..."

The boy began to ball his eyes out, as he wheeled himself closer to the edge.

"Youngjae..." Jaebum whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "I'm sorry Youngjae, I don't understand how you feel...but please don't do this...please just come back Youngjae..." The brunette pressed his forehead against the clear door feeling helpless for the first time in his life.

"Come back to me."

Youngjaes wheeling halted when he heard those words and waited for the other to continue speaking.

"We'll run away... I'll take you far away from this place, we'll travel anywhere you want. I'll remind you every single day how beautiful you are. I will do everything in my power so that your gorgeous smile never leaves your face."

"W-why? I'm a burden."

"You're not a burden Youngjae. You're far from that. Now look at me Youngjae."

The younger shook his head, continuing to face the opposite way from Jaebum.

"Youngjae." He said a slightly firmer voice, tears of frustration leaking down his face. "Please. I need you to look at me when I tell you this."

The prince hesitated, but he eventually turned his chair slightly so that he was looking Jaebum in the eyes. Those beautiful, cat like eyes staring right back at him.

"I love you Choi Youngjae."

More tears fell from the prince's eyes, and he began to sob hysterically, holding his face in his hands, shoulder trembling.

"JaeJae. I need you to open this door for me, okay?"

Youngjae shook his head.

"I-I can't" the boy stuttered.

Jaebum smiled and nodded.

"Yes you can. Come on Jae. Open the door."

The younger wheeled himself to the glass, grabbing the key from his pocket and unlocking the door. As soon as it was open, Jaebum wrapped his arms around his small waist, pulling him out of the wheelchair and into a tight embrace on the floor in the other room.

The boy was sobbing into his shoulder, mumbling allsorts of things like 'I'm so sorry', 'please forgive me', 'I love you too'

Jaebum rubbed the youngers back and shushed him.

"Shhh, it's okay...everything is going to be okay."

 

 

Half an hour later and five boys came rushing into the room, all sighing in relief when they saw Youngjae limp in Jaebum arms. He was relaxed in the others embrace, not bothering to look up when the others came in.

"Our bags are packed. Should we leave now?" Jinyoung questioned.

"You four can go, Jackson you can stay and help pack Youngjaes things."

The blonde nodded, as the others left.

Jaebum placed the prince on his bed to rest for a bit as they packed.

They got his clothes, make up, favourite books, some of his jewellery (to sell in case they get low with money on their way to their new home), and some other stuff Youngjae likes, putting into a bag.

"I'll carry Youngjae, you carry the bag."

"What about the wheelchair?" Youngjae asked in a soft voice.

Jaebum smiled.

"I'll get you a new one at the new kingdom. This oldie is full of too many bad memories."

The brunette walked over to the younger, picking him up bridal style.

"Is that okay?"

Youngjae nodded, wrapping his arms around the other neck and smiling.

"Yeah. I want to erase all the bad memories."

"And I promise I'll do just that." Jaebum whispered, leaning in slowly and placing a chaste kiss on the boy's lips, making the latter blush slightly.

"If you don't mind, I wanna get going before someone finds us."

"Good point Jackson." Jaebum mumbled.

The three of them, went downstairs, and exited through one of the emergency exits were no other guards were, meeting the rest of the guys who also had their stuff packed in small bags.

Youngjae felt his bottom lip quiver, as it finally set in him that he was going to be free. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief when he felt the night time breeze brushed through his messy locks.

"Everyone ready to go?" Jaebum asked.

They all nodded. Jaebum then looked down and smiled at Youngjae.

"Ready to start over?"

The younger nodded his head, the widest grin forming on his lips.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything."

Jaebum pressed as a quick kiss to the boy's temple before moving out with the rest of the got7 team.

They were all ready to start over at the JYP castle. To live a happier life with all their friends and make sure that no matter what prince Youngjae wants, he'll get. Because in all their eyes, especially Jaebums, he was a prince that deserved the world, and no matter what, they wanted to give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you even finish fanfics? XD i'm sorry this sucked, i did do my best (╥_╥)
> 
> I promise i'll edit it later
> 
> Anyway thats it. Thats the final chapter of Last Dance. ( if enough people want me to do an epilogue or something then i might, you know like a few years later sort of thing ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ if not then thats it. XP)
> 
> Thank you guys for reading ily so much!


	14. Epilogue

**1 year later**

 

 

"Hey Jackson, have you seen Youngjae?" Jaebum asked, an excited grin plastered on his face. His hands behind his back, obviously hiding something.

The blonde arched a brow. He leaned to the side a little to see whether he would be able to see what it was but Jaebum just moved slightly so his hands were out of the others view. Jackson sighed in defeat before shaking his head.

"I'm not sure where that hooligan went off too." he joked. "Last time I saw he was in the garden."

Should have known, Jaebum thought to himself. Youngjae loves flowers and ever since moving here he's been spending most his days outside playing around them.

"Thanks Wang."

"Wait, wait, wait, amigo." The blonde gave a little nod towards him, "What do you have behind your back?"

Jaebum was pretty much bouncing with excitement at this point. He bit his bottom lip, wondering if he should reveal it. Then again it was just Jackson, his best friend.

"I got JaeJae a surprise."

"Oooooo! What did you get him?" Jackson cooed, dropping whatever work he had in his hands onto a table and stepping towards Jaebum.

Jaebum carefully looked around the room, making sure no one else was here before bringing his gift forward.

Jacksons eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped slightly.

In front of him was a small, white, fluffy puppy.

"How the hec did you manage to keep that thing silent for this long?! Did you clip his vocal cords or something? Or a better question, how did you manage to get him here without anyone knowing?"

Jaebum shrugged.

"No we didn't clip his vocal cords, you idiot. Just a very well behaved pup. And as for getting it here I had a little help. I told Jinyoung I really wanted to get Youngjae a puppy and then we kinda arranged it so Jinyoung distracted Youngjae for the day while I go buy the lil guy."

"Guy?" Jackson huffed, "Looks like a lil girl to me."

Jaebum chuckled, hiding the lil pup back behind his back.

"Anyway, I'm off. I want to give Jae his present."

Jackson smirked and gave the ravenette a wave.

"Tell Jae he better bring me back some roses or he'll suffer the consequences of deathly tight hugs."

"Stop trying to kill my boyfriend with your hugs."

"Can't help it, he's so squishy."

Jaebum rolled his eyes good naturedly, before walking out the room. Impatient to give his gift, his pace quickened until he was running down the large stairs, dodging all the guards and servants.

When he past the kitchen he abruptly stopped. He couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Jinyoung cooking, mixing some ingredients in a bowl, with a clinging Yugyeom back hugging him.

"Yugyeom, can you get any closer?" Jaebum teased.

The maknae smirked and just wiggled his eyebrows.

"You going to see Youngjae?" Jinyoung asked as he poured the batter into a tray.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me get his present by the way."

"No problem. If the prince is happy then I'm happy."

"I'll see you guys around then." He said before exiting once again.

He ran out the large wooden doors of the castle, greeting the guards that were watching over the place before going past them to the gardens.

'The gardens', as everyone liked to call it, was a vast amount of land around the side of the castle, covered by the greenest of grass and the most colourful, blooming flowers. There was also a beautiful water fountain in the middle of it all, with many coins and pennies from citizens who visited the prince, and also from a few guards and servants.

He remembered BamBam telling him a story once. He went to the fountain with Mark on a cute date and the two were sitting on the edge having a nice conversation. But then a bird flew down and swooped them, making the two fall into the fountain, the end result was them getting soaked. But BamBam said they have never laughed so hard so he didn't care about it at all.

Jaebum smiled at the thought. Everyone was happy here. No one felt like they were out of place. They never had any bad days, only the occasional argument here and there, but that's what made them family.

A satisfied sigh escaped his lips as his eyes locked onto the person who he had been searching for.

Youngjae was sitting on the ground in the freshly cut grass, leaning forward slightly while planting a few flower seeds and humming a sweet tune. His new white wheelchair was a metre beside him. Some of the JYP staff had taught the prince how to get himself in and out of the chair by himself without any strain. The entire castle had been upgraded when he arrived so the place was more wheelchair friendly. He could now go to the bathroom without needing any type of assistance, whether that was to take a bath or go to the toilet. It made him so happy.

"Eh hem." Jaebum faked a cough, snatching the others attention. He felt butterflies in his stomach when the boy turned his head and grinned at him.

"Bummie!! You're here! Come sit with me, I'll show you all the flowers I've planted." The prince cheered.

Jaebum nodded, walking over to Youngjaes side, but still standing. This made Youngjae arch a brow.

"Whats wrong Bummie? Sit."

Jaebum chuckled and shook his head making the younger pout.

"Whyyyy?" he whined.

"Becauseeeee." Jaebum mocked the others whine. "I have a present for you JaeJae."

The younger tilted his head in confusion.

"But my birthday was weeks ago Bummie."

"This is more of...umm...an anniversary present? I guess I can call it that. It's been one year since we came to JYP castle, so I wanted to celebrate. With the help of Jinyoung I managed to get you-"

Jaebum Squatted down and manoeuvred the dog around so that she was in view of Youngjae.

"This."

As soon as the prince laid eyes on the dog he lit up. He put a hand to his mouth and shook his head, unbelieving of it.

"You did not!" he squealed in excitement.

"Of course I did." The guard grinned, placing the white ball of fluff in the prince's lap.

"She's beautiful." Youngjae giggled as he started to pet the puppy.

Jaebum wanted to say, 'not as beautiful as you', but he knew that they would both cringe from the cheesiness.

"What are you gonna name her?" he questioned, making the boy hum in thought.

"She looks like a Coco."

"How can anyone look like a 'Coco'?" Jaebum teased, getting a playful slap from the younger in return.

"Shush your mouth, she just does!" he laughed loudly.

"Okay okay....so...I'm assuming you like her?"

Youngjae nodded furiously.

"Yes!! I love her. My lil Coco! Thank you so much Bummie, I've always wanted a doggy."

Jaebum sat himself down next to boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, cheeks slightly red.

"You could umm...pay me back...you know...with a kiss on the cheek?"

Youngjae couldn't help but giggle at his boyfriend.

"I can do one better." He grinned, before leaning in and pressing his soft lips against Jaebums rough ones.

"I love you..." Youngjae whispered, feeling a smile start to form on the ravenettes lips.

"I love you too JaeJae."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is officially done. 
> 
> Thank you to all those who read, commented and enjoyed the story. I love you all <3333


End file.
